Vergessene Helden
by Allyways
Summary: Viele Hexen und Zauberer ließen im Kampf gegen Voldemort ihr Leben und nur die wenigsten von ihnen werden von der Nachwelt erinnert. Dies ist die Geschichte der Dorcas Meadowes.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Der Krieg hatte viele Opfer gefordert. Viele Unschuldige ließen ihr Leben, starben im Dienste einer guten Sache.

Die meisten Zauberer assoziierten damit zu meist sofort die Potters. Harry Potters Familie. So tragisch ihr Schicksal auch war, es gab doch viele andere, um die noch getrauert wurde.

Albus Dumbledore. Der – mittlerweile nach Harry James Potter – wohl der berühmteste Zauberer der Welt. Ebenfalls ein Opfer.

Scrimgeor – jener, der einfach nicht verstand, dass ihm seine Aufgabe mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß war. Doch jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu urteilen.

Viele von ihnen wurden geehrt, noch nach ihrem Tod mit Orden behängt, in Geschichtsbücher aufgenommen.

Vergessen werden dabei jene, welche ebenfalls im Kampf für eine gute Sache starben, doch kaum ein Mensch, sei es Zauberer oder nicht, weiß von ihren Taten.

Taten, welche die Welt mehr als nur einmal ein Stückchen freundlicher machten.

Ihre Zahl mag unendlich sein, doch hiermit wird nur an eine Person erinnert.

Dorcas Meadowes. Vom dunklen Lord persönlich exekutiert.

Zuallererst sei gesagt, dass ich nicht viel über Dorcas' Jugend wisse und doch oder gerade deshalb habe ich versucht um so vie wie nur irgend möglich über sie zu erfahren.

Egal ob ich dafür Hogwarts alte Jahrbücher hervorkramen musste um einige ihrer alten Schulfreund und Lehrer zu kontaktieren oder den Speicher des Hauses ihrer Eltern auseinander nahm. Ich wollte so viel wie möglich über sie wissen.

Und jetzt schreibe ich es hier nieder, damit die nächste Generationen an der Geschichte einer lebenslustigen jungen Frau teilhaben kann, die Zeit ihres Lebens sich für das Gute eingesetzt hatte. Schon von Kindesbeinen an.

Dies ist auch der Zeitpunkt, an dem meine Aufzeichnungen beginnen. Von manchen Geschehnissen kenne ich nur Grundlegendes, deshalb wird es meine Fantasie sein, die belangloses ausschmückt, doch sei dir versichert, dass ich mich bei wichtigem an die Fakten halte.

Und nun lass dich nicht länger von den sentimentalen Reden einer Frau aufhalten.

**Prolog Ende**


	2. Kapitel Eins

**Kapitel Eins – Kind, was machen wir nur mit dir?**

Es war nach all der verstrichenen Zeit schwer gewesen, jemanden zu finden, der sich noch an Dorcas' Jugend erinnern konnte.

Da war ihr Urgroßonkel mütterlicherseits, der sich auf fürchterliche Weise aufzudrängen versuchte, obwohl er sich an beinahe Nichts aus dieser Zeit erinnern konnte – böse Zungen behaupteten er hätte mehr als einmal zu tief ins Feuerwhiskyglas geschaut – und immer wieder versuchte Geschichten aus seiner Jugend zu erzählen. So unterhaltsam sie zeitweise waren, das war nicht das Ziel.

Mr. Humphrey Gillyford war von derselben Sorte. Er war zwar ein charmanter älterer Zauberer, aber auch er konnte mit keinerlei Fakten dienen. Darauf angesprochen meinte er, er hätte auch nie das Gegenteil behauptet.

Natürlich hatte mich mein erster Weg nicht zu solch eher zweifelhaften – was den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Aussagen betraf – Zeitgenossen geführt, sondern zu ihrer nächsten Familie. Aber wussten wir nicht alle von der Tatsache, dass Kindheitsanekdoten über die Zeit hinweg irgendwie ein eigenes Leben annahmen, und dann zu etwas völlig anderem wurden, als sie eigentlich waren? Immerhin neigte der Zauberer zu Übertreibungen und Fakten wurden meist nicht so weitergegeben, wie sie sich zugetragen hatten. Selbst Augenzeugen veränderten mit jedem erzählen einer Geschichte den Tatbestand. Und manchmal waren es einfach die etwas Außenstehenden, die einen einzigartigeren Blick auf das hatten, was so passierte.

Nun, wie dem auch sei. Dorcas' Mutter, Agnes, jedenfalls berichtete davon, dass ihre damals noch kleine Tochter eines Morgens verkehrt herum im Bett aufgewacht war, wohlgemerkt, es war nicht das erste Mal und sie erstmal nur verschlafen angeblinzelt hatte. Ihre schwarzen Haare sahen aus, als hätte ein Vogel darin versucht ein Nest zu bauen und wie üblich war die Bettdecke und der Polster nicht mehr da, wo sie eigentlich seien hätten sollen.

Lediglich ihr Plüschzweihorn hatte sie noch fest an sich gedrückt. Jenes Kuscheltier, über das sich ihr um drei Jahre älterer Bruder Pyramus immer lustig machte. Von wegen sie wäre mit ihren zarten vier Jährchen schon zu alt um noch so daran festzuhalten. Als ob er selbst mit seinen sieben Lenzen nicht noch immer an einem Hippocampus festklammerte, welches beinahe größer war, als er selbst. Er war also keinesfalls in einer Position um sich über Dorcas lustig zu machen, und seine Schwester wusste das auch, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt. Was war schließlich ein besseres Ziel als jüngere Geschwister?

„Hat sich mein Bett im Schlaf wieder verhext?", fragte Dorcas mit schlaftrunkener Stimme und versuchte mit einer Hand sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben. Mit der anderen Hand drückte sie ihr Zweihorn fest an sich. Und noch bevor Agnes die Chance hatte erklärende Worte zu sprechen, plapperte Dorcas weiter: „Ich glaube es mag mich nicht. Es steht schon wieder verkehrt."

Obwohl sicher lange und oft über diese Begebenheit gelacht wurde, geriet sie irgendwann in Vergessenheit, und ließ sich nur noch aus einer Bemerkung hier und einem Nebensatz da rekonstruieren.

Ganz anders verhielt es sich jedoch mit einer Anekdote, die jedes engere Familienmitglied zum Besten geben konnte. Natürlich hatte dies auch immer die verschiedensten Ergebnisse. Mal war es ein Flubberwurm, mal war es ein Bowtruckle, ein Gnom oder überhaupt die Nachbarskatze. Agnes war sich sicher, es war im Winter, während Pyramus stocksteif behauptete es wäre Frühling gewesen. Und Pius, der zweitälteste Sohn der Familie Meadowes stieg von der Meinung es wäre kein Zweihorn, sondern ein Abraxaner, das Dorcas überall mit sich herumschleppte. Da die Mehrheit es jedoch nicht bestätigte und auch die wieder gefundenen zerschlissenen Überbleibsel nicht auf einen Abraxaner schließen ließen, blieb es ein Zweihorn.

Die mosaikartig zusammen gewürfelte Geschichte jedenfalls hat sich so ertragen: Dorcas dürfte gerade eben fünf Jahre alt geworden sein und lief wie jeden Morgen sofort nach dem Frühstücken hinaus in den Garten. Dies kam ihrer Mutter gerade recht, die mit vier kleinen Kindern im Alter zwischen acht und drei Jahren durchaus überfordert sein konnte, wenn ihr Mann arbeiten musste. Überhaupt ihre beiden Söhne sorgten für mehr als nur die ersten Grauen Haare bei Agnes.

Es war einer jener Morgen, an dem man nicht dachte, dass irgendetwas Denkwürdiges geschehen würde, und man deshalb umso mehr ohne Vorwarnung jeglicher Art getroffen wurde. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass wenn Pyramus und Pius sich einmal ruhig miteinander spielten, anstatt sich gegenseitig zu triezen, Dorcas diejenige war, die etwas Leben in den Alltag der Familie Meadowes brachte?

„Mummy!", ertönte es von der Küchentür und erschrak Agnes so sehr, dass sie vor Schreck beinahe den schweren Kochtopf fallen gelassen hätte, den der Schwamm von Zauberhand vor ihr säuberte. „Dorcas!", entfuhr es ihr und gerade als sich ihr Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen begann, sah sie wie sich etwas in der Hand ihrer Tochter wand.

„Was hast du denn da?", fragte die Hexe, trat einen Schritt zurück und stellte auf alles gefasst mit einem lässigen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs vorsorglich den schweren Kochtopf zur Seite. Immerhin konnte man nie wissen, was diesen Kindern nur einfiel, und was sie ins Haus schleppten.

„Ich habe einen Flubberwurm gefunden!", quietschte die Kleine freudig und streckte besagtes Tier ihrer Mutter entgegen, der dies so gar nicht Recht war. „Schau, er ist dreckig, Mummy." Besagte Mutter rang noch immer um Worte, wollte das schleimige Tier eigentlich nicht in ihrer Küche haben. „Wir müssen ihn waschen."

Was Agnes davon hielt, war nicht schwer zu erraten. Warum war sie nur mit solchen Kindern gestraft? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern in ihrer Kindheit jemals ihrer Mutter dreckige Kriechtiere zu bringen, geschweige denn sich so wie die beiden Jungs sich manchmal benahmen aufzuführen.

Alle Versuche Dorcas das Unterfangen vorsichtig auszureden fielen auf unfruchtbaren Boden. Schon in jungen Jahren war ihre sture Natur deutlich zu erkennen. „Aber", das kleine Mädchen stockte kurz, „vielleicht kennt ihn seine Mama dann nicht mehr." Fast kullerte eine Träne über ihre Wange, bevor sie sich an etwas erinnerte und sie ihre Mutter argwöhnisch anfunkelte. „Du sagst mir auch immer, dass ich mich waschen muss, weil du mich sonst nicht mehr wieder erkennst." Das hatte sie jetzt davon ihre vier kleinen Schmutzfinken so zum Baden zu bringen. Letztendlich wurde der Flubberwurm liebevoll gewaschen und nach einigem Hin und Her wieder nach draußen gebracht, damit ihn seine Mutter wieder fand.

Etwas an das sich auch alle Beteiligten noch erinnern konnten, waren die Worte, die in Dorcas' Gegenwart immer wieder zu hören waren.

Kind, was machst du nur? Das war der Satz, den sie in ihrer Kindheit so oft von ihrer Mutter hörte, dass er ihr schon genau wie der Brei, den ihr Vater Frühstück nannte, beim Hals heraus hing. Aber was man so hörte war es nicht seine Schuld, dass er einfach keine Essenszauber hinbekam und noch weniger war es ihre, dass diese Worte überhaupt gesagt wurden. Immerhin verhielt sie sich völlig rational, oder etwa nicht?

Sei es nun, als sie sich als kleiner Dreikäsehoch die Küchenschere schnappte und ohne weitere Gedanken ihre von ihrer Mutter gehegte und gepflegte Haarpracht um einiges kürzte – und das durchaus nicht gekonnt - und zuvor genannter Hexe damit beinahe einen Herzinfarkt verpasste oder als sie mit drei Jahren entschied, dass die hellrosa gehaltenen Wände ihres Zimmers eines neuen Anstriches bedurften und sie ohne groß darüber nachzudenken sich ein herumliegendes Tintenfass schnappte, und begann das Mädchenhafte in ihrem Zimmer auszurotten.

Manches Mal war es auch ihr Vater Woodrow, der diese Worte vor sich hinmurmelte, beinahe wie ein Gebet, als ob es irgendetwas bringen würde. Dabei war es doch komplett normal, zumindest so normal wie Hexen und Zauberer eben waren, dass sie dem großen, schwarzen Zottelhund der Familie, der hin und wieder, wenn ihm eben der Sinn danach stand, auf den Namen Mephisto hörte, vorm Zubettgehen eines ihrer Nachthemden anzog. Schließlich wollte sie nicht, dass er fror. Ihr Vater war es auch, der diese Phrase oft abwandelte in ‚Kind, was machen wir nur mit dir'.

Woodrow war auch derjenige, der Tränen lachte, als er sich an einen bestimmten Sonntagmorgen erinnerte an dem die ganze Familie miteinander einen Spaziergang unternahm.

Während die beiden Jungs Pyramus und Pius schon voraus liefen und ihre überschüssige Energie loswurden, folgten Woodrow und Agnes mit Dorcas und ihrer jüngeren Schwester Felicitas in einem gemütlicheren Tempo.

In ein Gespräch miteinander vertieft bemerkten die beiden Zauberer nicht, dass sich ihre jüngste Tochter von ihnen losgelöst und sich dem Fluss neben dem die Familie spazierte genähert hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Woodrow Felicitas über einen etwas größeren Stein stolpern und war in nur einem Augenblick an ihrer Seite.

Er nahm sie vorsorglich an der Hand um weitere Eskapaden dieser Art zu verhindern und sagte zu seinem jüngsten Kind, „Du musst vorsichtig sein, denn wenn du hier reinfällst, dann haben wir keine Felicitas mehr." Der jüngste Spross der Familie hatte seine Worte vermutlich noch nicht einmal realisiert, als von Dorcas schon zu hören war: „Dann müssen wir in der Winkelgasse eine neue Felicitas kaufen, stimmt's Daddy?"

In diesem Fall blieb nur eines zu sagen: Oh Kind, was machen wir nur mit dir?

**Kapitel Eins Ende**

Lasst euch nicht täuschen, es wird noch düsterer werden und die Kapitel werden sich auch noch etwas länger ;)

Übrigens suche ich einen Betareader, falls jemand Zeit und Interesse hat.


End file.
